Geared architectures include driven and driving gears also referred to as master and slave gears. Imperfections in the interface between gears can generate noise, vibrations, high stress and increased temperatures. Secondary machining processes are sometimes implemented to modify gear tooth configurations and profiles to reduce such imperfections. However, such processes rely heavily on trial and error experience based adjustments to provide the desired gear profile modifications. Moreover, analytical methods are often utilized to determine gear tooth deformation and the required geometry needed to correct such imperfections. However, such systems do no account for manufacturing and process capabilities.
Geared architectures have improved propulsive efficiency and turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek further improvements to gear tooth configurations.